


Ache

by griffin_black



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffin_black/pseuds/griffin_black
Summary: PWP. Established relationship, probably set in season 2. A little size difference kink, Sammy's a big boy.





	Ache

Dean’s collapsing under the weight of his brother’s stupidly big cock rutting into him. Sam wraps one huge arm around his waist to hold him up, his other kept braced on top of the headboard. 

“Stay with me man.” Sam breathes, his thighs slapping the backs of Dean’s over and over. 

The groan Dean lets out in response makes Sam’s heart squeeze and he stutters forward awkwardly. 

“SammySammySammy.” Dean can’t keep it to himself anymore. His little brother wrecks him so good, every single time. 

They’re both flushed and slick with sweat, Sam’s college boy hair is pushed back from his face, and Dean is fucking coming apart. He can’t hold himself up anymore at all, his arms giving way. Sam pulls him up so he’s sitting on his lap and Dean lets his head fall back on his shoulder. Sam’s big hands are on Dean’s ribs and he’s desperately pumping up into him. 

“Sammy.” It really hurts. Even though Dean’s cock is nothing to laugh at, his little brother is hung like nobody’s fucking business. Just sitting around, knees splayed apart, soft, Sam’s cock is always obvious beneath his jeans. 

“Dean please.” Sam shuts his eyes tight a moment.

He guides Dean’s arms up and around his neck so that Dean’s chest juts forward and his back arches a little. 

“I can’t hold em up.” Dean whines. 

“C’mon.” Sam grinds out, hugging Dean closer, using one arm to jam him down onto his thick hot cock, and the other to slip down Dean’s body until Sam’s touching him. 

Dean cries out at the touch. “It’s too much. You’re so deep.” His chest is heaving but he bites his lips and pulls on Sam’s hair where his hands are looped around his neck. Sam’s head falls back to loosen the tug on his scalp. 

Then Dean, in one last burst of energy, surges forward so he’s on his hands and knees again. Sam, off balance, collapses over his back. Staying sprawled that way, Sam fucks into Dean one last aching time before his big brother is coming. Dean lets out a deep throated, tortured groan until he’s out of fucking breath and he’s all breathy and hiccupy. But Sam is still fucking him, slipping a hand under Dean’s chest to thumb at a nipple, and Dean wants to tell him to go to hell but he can’t because he can’t speak yet. 

When he can he whines, “I’m gonna freakin pass out if you don’t come soon!” His voice muffled by Sam’s weight and the press of mattress against his cheek. 

“Shut up.” Sam half laughs then sits back and pulls Dean up by the waist again. 

“Christ.” Dean winces. 

Sam’s chest expands with desire, sharper and more deep than he’s felt yet. Dean’s limp like a rag doll in his arms and Sam smiles, more than loving the way he can turn his big brother into jelly. He snaps his hips relentlessly until finally, Finally, he’s coming, tugging Dean’s ass flush against him, holding him there, his thick fingers digging into Dean’s thighs now. 

When he does let go, Dean carefully stretches out on his back with a sigh of relief. He has to laugh though when Sam is immediately on him again, kissing him, lips all hot and clingy. Stopping himself with a groan, Sam leans over Dean on his elbow and just looks. 

“Were you crying?” Sam is suddenly startled by Dean’s brilliant green eyes all shiny and red rimmed.

“What-- no.” Dean wipes at his eyes. “It was just kinda intense.”

“Oh my god, you big girl.” Sam laughs loudly and affectionately and nuzzles against Dean’s neck, sucking kisses into his skin. 

Dean’s feelings might be hurt if it were anyone but Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved here from my very very old Livejournal account. Originally posted 2012.


End file.
